Proper Punishment
by Wide-Eyed-Dolly
Summary: After saying a swear in front of Craig, Tweek is given a lesson he won't soon forget. Creek.


This idea came to me at 2 in the morning about a month ago, and I could never quite get it all down right. I still feel it's a bit...lacking...but I figured 'What the hell?', so I ended it a little short. Not exactly my thing in the writing department, but I hope y'all still find it good. :)

Quick disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did sometimes, but I don't. Also, the activities involved in this fic...I suggest not trying any of them unless you know what you're doing. Otherwise, it will end badly. Okay, that's all! Now read on and enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare days in South Park when it actually rained. Not a light sprinkle kind of rain, either; oh no, it was pouring. Black clouds filled the sky like a giant plume of volcanic ash, and the rain came down like millions of heavy bullets. Then there was the thunder: loud enough to crack through the air once and set off at least three different car alarms. Going out in weather like this was practically a death wish. And to top it all off, it had to happen on a Saturday.<p>

No, not a Saturday. The Saturday. The same Saturday he was supposed to hang out with –

"C-Craig!"

"Hey there, Tweek. What's up?"

"Not – ack! – too m-much, just enjoying this g-gorgeous weather…"

The boy on the other line laughed. "I know, right? Beautiful day out…NOT! Man, I can't believe it had to rain TODAY, of all days!"

"I-I know…" The spastic blonde could feel tears stinging at his eyes as he stared out the window.

"Hey, hey, don't sound so sad, Tweekers," Craig said. There was a long pause, a soft tinkling of metal, and a slam in the background. Tweek could swear he could hear his friend thinking some mischievous thought as another slam, this one much creakier, sounded off in the background.

"…Craig?"

There was a sudden roar and faint music in the background. "Tweek, your stuff is still packed away in your bag, right?"

Tweek let out a strained grunt and replied, "Y-Yeah, but - "

"Great, I'll be over in a sec. See you soon." Craig hung up, and the line went dead.

The blonde stared at his phone in shock, dumbfounded that his friend would risk death by pneumonia just to come pick him up. He smiled to himself, picked up his bag, and ran downstairs to wait by the door. He peeked out the window and saw the pouring rain, and his smile vanished almost instantly. How was he supposed to see Craig pull up if he couldn't even see a foot past the front door?

"GAH! I-I need coffee!" He ran into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker, heating up the coffee from just a while ago. He waited anxiously, his foot tapping and his eyes darting around the room. Swiftly he reached up into the cupboard to retrieve a mug, and poured half of the coffee pot's contents into it. Without letting it cool, he tipped his head back and chugged the whole thing down in one gulp, and sighed contentedly.

'Oh, p-please hurry, Craig…'

As if hearing his thoughts, Tweek's phone went off, signaling he had a new text message. He set his mug in the sink, reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his phone. It was from Craig.

_I'm here, dude. Come out front. - Craig_

Tweek grinned, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door. The sudden shock of heavy rain made him shout a surprised "Oh Jesus!" before he saw the faint outline of Craig's pickup sitting in his driveway. He made a mad dash for it, flung the door open, and jumped inside, now completely soaked through to the bone.

"Hey, C-Craig. Thanks for – nngh! – coming to g-get me."

"No problem, dude. What are friends for?" Craig smiled at his blonde friend before putting the truck in reverse and heading back towards his house. The two sat in silence, both keeping an agitated eye on the barely-visible road. When they came to a stop at a stop sign, Craig turned the radio on, looking over at Tweek.

"You can find whatever on the radio, if you want."

"O-Okay," the blonde said. He reached over and skimmed through the channels, finally settling on the newest Katy Perry song. When Craig looked over at him with his eyebrow raised, Tweek replied, "There's n-nothing else on!"

"Calm down," the older teen mumbled, stepping on the gas again. "This song isn't half bad…I guess."

When the truck pulled up into the driveway, both teens sat inside for what seemed like forever. They were both silent once again. Tweek glanced out the window, noticing that the rain hadn't let up even a little. Finally, Craig coughed and grabbed Tweek's bag, and opened the truck door before telling him to follow suit. The two sprinted up to the house and walked through the door, looking like drowned rats.

"Stay here," Craig said, "I'll be right back." He disappeared down the hall and came back a few seconds later with two towels in his hands. He tossed one to his friend and began vigorously rubbing his hair with his own. "Don't be shy, Tweek, we have plenty more."

The shaky teen nodded and slowly rubbed his head dry. His hair was already a knotted-up mess, so rubbing it every which way didn't really settle on his mind. He pulled the towel off and caught Craig looking at him, and quickly turned to look away. "Nngh! S-So…what do you – gah! – wanna d-do, Craig?"

"Well," Craig replied, "my family went out of town for a week, so we can do anything we want, really." He watched Tweek fidget, his eye twitching, and grinned. "You know, you can sit down, Tweekers. There's no monster hiding between the cushions to come up and grab you when your ass hits the fabric."

Tweek shouted and twitched violently. "I-I know that, Craig! Oh Jesus!"

The older boy chuckled and motioned for the blonde to follow. He led them into the kitchen, where he had a full pot of fresh hot coffee waiting for the younger boy, and got down two mugs. Handing one to Tweek, he said, "Help yourself, dude. We have plenty." With that, he walked to the refrigerator and got out the apple juice for himself, shooting a quick glance at his friend. He was already chugging down a full mug, and no doubt on his way to pouring a second.

'It's no wonder the poor kid shakes so damn much…' he thought, putting the juice away. His gaze wandered down to Tweek's chest, and then his stomach. His shirt was still sopping wet and sticking to him like a second wrinkly, wet skin. The dark-haired boy made his way up to the coffee lover and put his hand on his shoulder.

"GAH! OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA DIE! THE CUSHION MONSTER'S GONNA EAT ME!"

Craig laughed and spun Tweek around to face him. "Uh, not quite, dude. It's just me."

"O-Oh…wait, YOU'RE gonna eat me, aren't you?"

The older teen's jaw dropped. Did Tweek, this shy, naïve little thing really just say something that could easily be turned into something dirty? Not letting the chance pass up, Craig smirked evilly and ran his fingers down the younger boy's back and murmured, "I didn't think you would ever catch on, my little victim."

Tweek let out a bloodcurdling scream and bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Craig couldn't help but crack up at how easy it was to freak the boy out. It was almost as funny as when he would flip Tweek off in class…almost. Still grinning like a madman, Craig climbed up the stairs and listened carefully for any signs of life. More than once Craig thought Tweek would be a master at Hide-and-Seek, if only he didn't make so much noise when he was hiding. He leaned in close to his parents' room door and listened. Nothing. He then tiptoed to the bathroom door and listened. There were no grunts or the sound of water dripping on the floor, so that must mean –

'Heheh, I found you, Tweekers.'

Craig kicked his bedroom door open and lunged forward towards a screaming Tweek. He landed hard on the floor on his elbows and knees, but successfully trapped the young blonde under him. With Tweek freaking out under him, Craig laughed and took the opportunity to bite the blonde's ear playfully, which only made Tweek struggle to get free in a rather comical way.

"J-Jesus Craig! Let me – gah! – go! You're g-gonna eat me!"

"Damn right, Tweek, now take off your pants."

Tweek looked at him as if Craig had told him he had run over his dog. "WHAT!"

Craig laughed and got up. "It's nothing, Tweekers, just kidding. Here." he helped his friend stand and walked to his dresser. Quickly pulling out some clothes, he tossed them to the younger teen and smiled. "Put those on, you're still all wet. I don't need you catching a cold."

"O-Okay…" Carefully he unbuttoned his poorly-buttoned shirt and peeled it off his arms, and instantly felt the ungodly cold air hit his exposed skin. He jumped a little and shook hard from the cold, but proceeded to peel off his jeans, although it was a struggle since they were heavy and wet. Once one foot was out he sighed and rubbed his arms, trying to warm up, and lost his footing and fell sideways back onto the floor with a loud, hard **THUD**.

"Ow!"

"You okay, dude?"

"Y-Yeah…I fell."

The dark-haired boy turned and saw him sprawled out on the floor, on his back trying to free his other leg from its wet denim prison. He laughed to himself and kneeled down next to the cold blonde, and tugged on his pant leg. Unfortunately, it had no plans on leaving. So Craig pulled harder, and pulled Tweek's body up in the process.

"Holy shit, dude! Is it glued to your damn leg or something?"

"No! It's – nngh! – it's just s-stuck!" Tweek made a face when the older boy pulled again. "Oh J-Jesus! What if it n-never comes off? Oh my God, I-I'll have to c-cut my own leg off to g-get it unstuck! Gah, I c-can't take it! Too much p-pressure, man!"

Craig growled in frustration, dropping the blonde's leg. "Fuck…how are we gonna do this…?" He glared down at the stuck pant leg and flipped it off. "Hmm…okay, let's try this - " He grabbed Tweek's pant leg with both hands and looked down at the spazzing blonde " – on the count of three, pull your leg back as hard as you can, and I'll pull your jeans as hard as I can. Hopefully that should get your leg free. You ready?"

The coffee-addict grabbed his thigh and looked up at Craig, nodding. "R-Ready."

"Okay. One, two…THREE!"

Both boys pulled as hard as they possibly could, Craig standing and pulling and Tweek lying on his back pulling on his bare thigh. There was a jerk, and Craig grinned wide. "Almost got it, Tweek. Keep pulling!" The two pulled harder, harder, harder until finally the pants came loose and Craig went flying into the wall. Tweek cried out a strained "Yay!" and glanced over at where Craig fell. There was a hole in the wall where his head made contact, and Tweek's evil pants lay draped over Craig's stomach as if they were a king sitting on its royal, unconscious throne.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! C-Craig…? Craig? CRAIG!"

Said teen sat up, his head spinning and flashes of light dancing before his eyes. "What the hell…happened…?"

"You c-crashed into the wall after you got my p-pants off," Tweek replied. He stood and helped Craig to hit feet, still wobbling a little.

The dark-haired teen smiled and looked down where Tweek's pants fell, and flipped them off victoriously. "Ha! Take that, you little shit!" He glanced up and noticed that, with his pants off, Tweek's legs were slim and long and hairless. He could feel his face heat up slightly, so he averted his gaze and coughed awkwardly. "Uh…you can wear those until your clothes dry," he said, pointing to the clothes he tossed him earlier. "I'll go put your clothes in the dryer, be right back." With that said, he quickly picked up the blonde's wet clothes and hurried downstairs.

That left Tweek alone. In Craig's room. Wearing only his underwear.

He twitched and looked around the room. Craig's guinea pig, Stripes, was asleep in its cage, and the boom box he'd gotten for Christmas sat perched on the corner of his writing desk. Curious, he tiptoed over to it and turned it on, making sure the volume was low. 'I-I wonder what – ack! – kind of music he listens to…hello, w-what's this…?' He pushed open the CD tray and noticed a CD completely blank except for the letters "BOTDF" going around in a circle across the top. He popped it back in and closed the tray, and then hit "Play". There was a pause, and then a techno beat started up, catchy and upbeat, and then the lyrics began:

_**She's melting…**_

_**She's melting…**_

"Tweek, what are you doing?"

The blonde spun around so fast he tripped over his own foot, and screamed. "Gah! C-Craig! I'm s-sorry, I was curious a-and I thought you might have a cool CD, b-but I should have asked and – nngh! – oh Jesus! You're gonna k-kill me and bury me in y-your backyard and I'M SO S-SORRY!"

The dark-haired boy sighed in exasperation and helped the blonde up. "What are you listening to, anyway?"

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**She lick me like ice cream**_

_**Dipping with my dipper**_

_**We be drinking up the liquor**_

_**Party like a birthday**_

_**Shake it like an earthquake**_

_**Melting like an ice cream cone**_

_**Going for her Danger Zone! **_

Craig's face instantly turned bright red as he stared at his boom box. "Uh…" He looked back down at Tweek, who was looking up at him with bright, innocent eyes, and back up at his music player. "Maybe we should…turn this…off…"

"B-But why? I kind of – ergh! – like it," Tweek said, smiling a little.

_**Go and suck my lollipop**_

_**Sugar sweet cherry top**_

_**For sure fit, to legit**_

_**Hot spot**_

_**Twirk it, bitch!**_

Tweek gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth like a child. "C-Craig! They said a swear! They need to be p-punished!"

The older boy could feel more heat rise to his face when his blonde friend said the word 'punished'. His lips curled into an evil little smirk. "Oh yeah…? Which swear did they use?"

"The bitch word!"

He chuckled. "Well, guess what?" He leaned in close to Tweek, practically feeling the younger boy shake. "You just said it, too. I think proper punishment is in order here…"

_**Strip it down, work it up**_

_**Baby let me fill your cups**_

_**Oh to the em **_

_**To the em to the gee**_

_**Sticky, messy**_

_**Taste my treat! **_

Craig led Tweek to his bed and sat him down gently. "Your punishment is gonna be a little intense. Are you ready to take it?"

The blonde's eye twitched as he replied, "U-Uh…I don't know, man. What – ack! – what are y-you gonna d-do to me?"

"Well…" The dark-haired boy reached under his bed and pulled out a small cardboard box, and looked up at his friend. His expression was unreadable. Slowly he opened it up, pulling out handcuffs, a ball gag, a black leather collar with metal rings, and a long, soft black scarf. Tweek was trembling and terrified, but didn't look away or scream.

"C-Craig…why d-do you have all of – nngh! – t-this stuff…?"

"I've been a bad boy, Tweek…" He leaned forward and wrapped the scarf around the blonde's eyes, tying it tightly in the back behind his head. "…but you've been badder."

The tension in the air was heavy enough to crush them, but neither boy moved. Tweek was shaking, but remained silent. When it suddenly hit him that he still had only his boxers on, he whimpered. Craig rested his hand on the scared boy's knee, and whispered something barely audible.

"W-What?"

"I said, you won't need your clothes for this, Tweek. Just try to relax; it'll be all over soon."

Tweek shook but nodded. He felt something cold clasp around his wrist; must be the handcuffs. Slowly, his arms rose to meet the metal headboard, where the cool metal of the handcuffs locked around his other wrist, holding him in place. He tugged his hands to test his restraints, and found that he was trapped. He whimpered and dug his toes into the bed.

Craig ran his fingers through the blonde's messy hair, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Now, I'm going to put the ball gag in your mouth, so you won't be able to talk. If you need me to stop for anything, just bang your cuffs against the metal there." Seeing the caffeine-addict start to freak out, he quickly added, "Don't worry; it connects behind your head and keeps the ball in place. So no, you won't swallow it, choke, and die. Trust me, Tweek."

The spazzing blonde took a shaky breath before finally relaxing. He lifted his head up slightly, feeling Craig hook up the gag behind his head. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he heard the raven-haired teen chuckle and felt fingers tangled in his mane once again.

"Good boy," Craig murmured into the gagged teen's ear. He stood up and admired his work before making for the door. "Now, why don't you just lay there and think about why you're being punished. I've got a few things to tend to downstairs, so I'll be back up in a little bit." He smirked before adding in an ironic, "Don't go anywhere."

Tweek lay there quietly, thinking. What was Craig going to do downstairs? Why did he restrain Tweek to the bed with a scarf around his eyes and a gag in his mouth? Suddenly his mind was racing: Craig was going to do something horrible to him! That's why he's been acting so different lately: he was going to lure him into a false sense of security, invite him over, humiliate him, torture him, and finally kill him and bury him in the backyard while his parents were out of town so they wouldn't interfere! Frantically Tweek pulled at his restraints and began screaming as loud as he could; unfortunately, all that came out were the sound of muffled garbles.

Craig watched as Tweek flipped out, a wicked smirk plastered across his face. Silently, he tiptoed across the room to retrieve something from his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a single feather he found on the way home from school one day. Craig didn't quite know why, but took a strong liking to this feather. Turning back to look at the frightened blonde, he couldn't help but bite his lip; Tweek was so helpless and scared, and didn't know what to expect next.

'Perfect,' the dark-haired teen thought.

He crept up to Tweek with the feather in his hand, leaned over him, and caressed it over the blonde's perfectly flat stomach. Tweek stiffened at the sudden contact and went completely silent. Craig smirked again and trailed the feather lower, lower, lower until it stopped just above the waistband of Tweek's boxers. He cast a glance up at the blinded teen: Tweek was trembling a little, but otherwise was waiting, it seemed, for something happen. Craig couldn't resist. He dragged the feather back up to Tweek's belly button and began viciously tickling him there, earning a few screams and uncontrollable laughter from the teen held in place. The feather travelled from his belly to his sides, making the blonde jerk violently from side to side.

'Seems that somebody's ticklish,' Craig mused. He stopped his assault on the breathless boy and went back to his desk to retrieve a candle and lighter. A pang of guilt washed over him momentarily as he lit the candle and held it up above the blonde. 'Sorry, Tweekers.' Once he deemed it ready, Craig tipped the candle and watched the hot melted wax drip down and land on Tweek's chest and stomach area, earning loud, pained screams and frantic twitching and jerking. In spite of his guilt, Craig could feel his cheeks heating up and his heartbeat race.

"Don't scream," he whispered, leaning down to Tweek's face. "If you scream, it'll just get more painful and humiliating."

Tweek stopped struggling and went silent, save for the whimpers and groans from the wax covering his skin. He was panting now, and his face was a bright red like a tomato. He looked almost ready to cry. Craig growled and nipped the other boy's ear, earning a sharp inhale from Tweek.

"Wait here." Craig went downstairs, and came back up a few moments later. Looking at the burns on the blonde's skin, Craig murmured, "This should feel a little better…" Tweek relaxed briefly before he nearly screamed from the sudden cold on his stomach. He twisted and squirmed under the ice in Craig's hand, dragging out a long, loud, muffled moan when the dark-haired teen passed the ice cube over his collarbone and across his neck. His blush deepened when he felt Craig stop and realize what he did. Ashamed, he turned his head to the side and stayed as quiet as possible.

Craig noticed the sudden mood change and petted the blonde's head comfortingly. "Hey, don't feel bad Tweek. It's not a bad thing if you make sounds like that; it just means you like it. You did like it, didn't you?"

Tweek nodded, almost reluctant to answer.

"Well there you go," Craig chuckled. "It's perfectly normal to feel like that. That doesn't make you a bad person." He brushed his fingers against Tweek's cheek, smiling. "Do you wanna stop for a while?"

The blonde didn't answer right away. Instead, he turned his head back toward Craig like a scared puppy looking to its owner for comfort and safety. He nodded reluctantly, clearly feeling more than a little upset.

Craig smiled sweetly and lifted the blonde's head to unhook his gag. He petted his friend's hair comfortingly, letting him know everything was okay and he was fine with stopping. Despite his reassuring touch, he could see tears stream down Tweek's pink cheeks from under the makeshift blindfold.

"S-S-Sorry Craig…"

"Why?" the dark-haired teen asked.

The blonde sniffled and sighed shakily. "I-I got scared and…and you wanted to k-keep going…"

Craig frowned and released Tweek's wrists from the cold metal handcuffs. "Hey," he murmured, pulling the blonde up into a tight hug, "don't cry Tweek. I don't mind stopping for you, honestly. If you wanna stop, we can stop." He wiped away the tears rolling down the scared boy's cheeks and untied the scarf from around his eyes. Tweek's eyes were already red and puffy like he'd been crying for half an hour. The dark-haired boy's heart broke every time he saw him like this; knowing that he was the one that caused it this time made him wanna ram his head through the wall again. He suppressed a growl and pulled his twitchy friend back into another embrace, feeling unshed tears stinging at his own eyes. "I'm sorry, Tweekers."

The blonde cried softly into Craig's shoulder, gripping his shirt tight as if his life depended on it. "C-Craig…?"

"Yeah, Tweek?"

The blonde pulled back to face the raven-haired boy in front of him. His cheeks turned pink and he leaned forward hesitantly, and finally caught Craig's lips in a soft, sad, sweet kiss. Craig's eyes widened for a moment before letting his eyes flutter closed and melting into the kiss. He could feel his own face heat up, and he smiled a little into the kiss. After what felt like a blissful eternity, Tweek broke away and looked his friend in the eyes, bright green meeting ocean-blue, and smiled shyly.

"I-I love you, Craig."

Craig felt his heart melt and smiled. "I love you too, Tweek."

* * *

><p>A sweet little ending :) Thought it would work out better than making poor Tweek go all the way and suffer through Craig's torture. Lol, I think Craig would make a great Top, but that's just me. XD Hope I didn't scar anyone for life...<p>

Anywho, reviews would be greatly appreciated ^_^ Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
